nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ban: Lending The Hospital A Hand - 07/20/15
Participants Nara Ban Lending The Hospital A Hand Kare: - The dark gray clouds hovered over Amegakure, never ceasing to take a break and let the sun shine down upon the industrialized village. Upon the rooftop of an apartment complex stood a young boy, a shinobi of Amegakure and one of the few members of the Nara clan, Ban. It has been a while since he has shown his face around the village, the last time he was seen roaming the streets was when he ran into Villi and his companion at a restaurant. Ever since, Ban has been relaxing and just putting his shinobi life to the side for a moment and spending more time with his mother and father. As a family, they decided to do something productive for the village, aside from the typical shinobi work, and lend a hand at their zoned hospital. It was Ban's mother's idea to go out and volunteer as a family and neither Ban's father or Ban rejected the idea. Aside from being known from their unique hiden jutsu, the Nara clan was also known for their skill in medical-ninjutsu. Both of Ban's parents were trained as medics during their time as shinobi and hope that Ban would follow in their footsteps, but Ban doesn't seem to have that desire to be a medical ninja, although he has considered it many times. Ban stood there on the rooftop of the apartment complex wearing an olive green raincoat with its hood raised up over his dreadlocks that have grown quite a bit since the last time he has been seen by any of this peers; they reach down to his shoulders. He wore his forehead protector snug over his forehead and his goggles placed perfectly over his eyes to protect them from the elements and bright flashes. He didn't wear his gas mask or fabric mask over his mouth, a dark gray crewneck shirt and khaki shorts. Around his calves he wrapped bandages and stuffed thermal packs to keep his legs warm. He wore the standard black sturdy rubber sandals with an opening over his toes to let them breathe and get a bit wet from the everlasting rain. He didn't carry his backpack nor any form of weapon, other than the kunai he usually keeps holstered to the bracer hidden within his left coat sleeve; the kunai was pre-laced with twenty five feet of shinobi grade wire. Ban began to leap from building to building, heading in the direction of his zoned hospital to meet up with his parents. It only took him about ten minutes to arrive there with little to no strain on his body. His mother and father greeted him with a warm smile and a welcoming hug and together they walked through the hospital doors. "Oh hello! It's so glad to see you two here again. Is that your son?" "Yes, this is Ban, he's here to join us in volunteering." "That's great to hear! Well, you three can just sign here and I'll speak to my supervisor." - Ban's father and the receptionist exchanged greetings and Ban stood there silently, cracking a smile and a short wave when he was mentioned. - "Could you tell your supervisor that I am also here for a mission? I heard that the hospital was in need of help, so I decided to come along with my parents. Two birds, one stone." "Oh yeah! Sure, I'll let her know to inform the jonin in charge of the missions." "Thank you." - Kare: - Ban's parents looked over to him, slightly surprised that they weren't told he was coming along to also volunteer on his own for a mission, but they were glad to see that he was taking small steps towards unlocking his medical-ninjutsu gifts. A couple of minutes passed and the Ban's family was cleared and then guided to what seemed to be the locker rooms to change into the proper attire and be briefed on their individual tasks. - "Alright, I'll need you three to change into these scrubs and put on these shoes." - A nurse handed the three of them a set of clothing. - "Miss you can come with me and we'll take care of the ill children. You, young man can go to the learning center to be taught some of the essentials and the older gentleman can go to the emergency section of the hospital, they could use your assistance there." - They all nodded in agreement and began to change into their scrubs, while the nurse waited outside for Ban's mother. The moment Ban was dressed, he said his goodbyes and wandered over to the learning center to be taught essential skills by an experienced nurse. - Kare: - As Ban arrived to the location of the Learning Center, he was greeted by a male nurse with a couple of scars over his face, but none too severe to disfigure his face. - "He seems to be a Medical-nin, from those scars over his face." - Ban thought to himself as he smiled and shook the male nurse's hand. - "I'm Rinha Yugi." "I'm Ban." "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father and I fought side by side when we were about your age, haha." "That's good, when do we get started?" "Oh yeah, come right in." - Yugi guided Ban into the room with his arm while holding the door open with his foot. As Ban walked into the room, he analyzed his surroundings and noticed that the room itself was pretty empty except for a small section of the room towards the back which had a large table and on top of it laid a large human sized dummy with visible bruises and cuts. - "Since you seem to want to get started right away, I'll begin with the practice dummy. Follow me." - Yugi wandered over to the dummy and stood on one side of the table and Ban stood on the opposite side. - "As you can see, the dummy has been roughened up a bit and has obtained some minor and a few potentially major injuries. It is our duty to provide aid for this dummy so that it can successfully recover, got it?" "Mhm." "Before you can even begin to do anything, we must first analyze the dummy and mentally jot down all the injures it bares and how we can possibly fix them, so tell me what do you see?" "Hmmm..." - Ban stood there for a brief moment and then began to scan the dummy with his eyes and gently pass his hands over the sections of the dummy's entire body, pressing down slightly with his fingertips to see if there were any signs of broken bones. - "There seems to be no signs of fractured bones or dislocated limbs, but there are many surface wounds. A couple of cuts along the arms, shins and face, which can be taken care of with bandaging. But I see that there is trail of blood that's leaking from its left thigh, so I'm assuming that there has been some sort of puncture wound, possibly a senbon from the relatively small hole." "Well it seems like you're quite the natural, but you missed some vital parts in your analysis. I noticed that you didn't check to see the pulse, if the dummy was breathing or not, nor check to see if there was any damage to the head, but other than that, you did good. You must also take into consideration that those small cuts along the arms, shins and face could get infected if just bandaged, so to prevent that you clean the cuts and apply some antibiotic cream before bandaging them up." - As Yugi spoke, Ban reached over to feel for a pulse and noticed that there was a faint pulse. He didn't expect them to have prepared such a life like dummy for learning the essentials. Yugi began to put in practice the things he was referring to and guided Ban along the way, showing him how to properly clean a wound, check for fractured bones and internal injuries. - Kare: - While they were doing that a small child zoomed through the hallways as fast as they could while laughing up a storm, but they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and they headed began to run right over a patch of wet tile, which happened to be located just a couple of yards from where Yugi and Ban were. Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the hallway, a moment of silence, and then a loud screech of a crying child. - "Oh boy! Come with me, Ban!" - Yugi and Ban dropped what they were doing and rushed to the aid of the child who laid on the ground with visible bleeding from their head. Yugi scooped up the child and with haste, ran to the Learning Center, with Ban following behind. Ban cleared the table where the dummy laid and Yugi placed the child upon the table trying to calm it down. - "Okay Ban, remember what I've been teaching you. I want you to take over once I can get the child to stop crying." "Gotcha." - While Yugi tried to get the child to stop crying, Ban stood there analyzing its injuries. - "Visible cut along the forehead with slight bleeding and bump on the left side of the head. " - He thought to himself and began to check for any abnormal bruising and fractures, but he found nothing. As the child calmed down, Ban rushed to get a pack of ice, a roll of bandages, rubbing alcohol, pads, and antibiotic cream. Ban felt around the child's head for the bump and placed the ice pack over it while securing it in place with bandages. He reached over for a couple of pads and the alcohol. - "I'm going to need you to hold the child down while I disinfect the cut with alcohol, Yugi." "No problem." - As Yugi held the child down, Ban soaked the pads in alcohol and then began to clean around the cut trying to be as quick and gentle as possible. Ban took one of the pads and rushed over to the sink to drench it in warm water and noticed that there was some salt there, he sprinkled a bit over the pad and rubbed some warm water over it. He returned to the child and rubbed off any of the alcohol and pressed the salt water pad over the cut. - "Hold this for me." - Yugi held the salt water pad over the child's forehead and Ban opened up the antibiotic cream and took a dry pad. He motioned for Yugi to remove the wet pad and began to dry the area while rubbing in some of the cream. Ban finished up by bandaging up the cut and escorted the child back to the children's section with Yugi. - Kare: - While returning back to the Learning Center, Yugi noticed that Ban was bleeding from his hand, but it wasn't too serious. - "Ban, did you cut yourself?" "Huh? Oh, I think I must've cut myself when gathering the supplies with something sharp, but the adrenaline was flowing and I didn't feel it or notice it." "Heh, I see, let me patch you up real quick and send you on you way to help out with some of the minor cases." - Ban went into the room and sat down on the table, looking down at the dummy while Yugi cleaned up the cut and patched it up with fresh bandages. They chatted for a bit about their experiences as shinobi and Ban ever learned a couple of new things from Yugi about his father. The two of them decided to treat some of the civilians of their minor wounds and as time passed, Ban's parents came to the lobby and had the receptionist call for him over the announcement speakers. - Kare: - Ban said his farewells and dressed himself back into his regular clothing and met up with his parents at the lobby. - "Bye! It was nice having you guys here!" "It was a pleasure to help out!" - Ban's father spoke to the receptionist and as a family they waved goodbye. As they left the hospital, Ban let his parents know that he had to head to the Missions Office and have his mission be cleared. His mother let him know to pick up a couple of things from the Market before returning home. Ban walked to the Missions Office, thinking about what Yugi had taught him and how he could advance more into the medical field. As he arrived to the office, he headed in and asked the receptionist to inform one of the issuers of the missions that he had just come from volunteering at the hospital. The receptionist recalled having a conversation with someone from the hospital about a boy who was taking the mission and let Ban know that everything was set. Ban simply nodded and headed out to the Market to retrieve the items his mother had instructed him to gather. - Results Ban learned the essentials of basic aid and was able to practice what he had learned in a real situation. Ban suffered a minor cut along his hand, but had it treated by one of the nurses.